The New Visitor: By The SSJ Ender and Goku Hansen
by TheSSJEnder
Summary: We don't own dragon ball z, Dragon ball, or Dragon Ball GT. All we own is characters we make. This does not violate any laws. SO please, support the official release
1. Introduction

The New Visitor: Made by The SSJ Ender

 **In the orignal universe of Dragon Ball Z, The Saiyans saved the universe on many accosians, with the help of the earthlings and the namekians, but it was mainly The Saiyans. Although, there is an alternate universe, where not only the saiyans came to Earth, but an arcosian, but only one of them though. So...lets start with the story.**

 **I was on Earth for a very long time because of my people. What makes a good world to sell? No enemy's that could stand in their way of selling it. Unlike most of the Planetary Droppings, Frieza himself escorded me to Earth.**

 **"Destroy Everyone...", he whispered into my ear as child(At least that is what I have been told. I had no true clue why he wanted everyone dead so badly, but i think it was because he heard rumors about a saiyan going to Earth. I heard those rumors, from some rumors, about him litening to rumors(I know, alot of rumors)**

 **I was dropped off in a forest(I hear everyone is nowadays) and was a pretty aggressive person. Luckly a nice lady picked me up and tought me how to be a good person, don't hurt innocent lives blah blah blah, you know, the boring stuff. What, you wanna know what happened? Fine, I will tell you.**

 _ **Age 749**_

 **I was about 3 at the time when she truly started to train me. Apparently for humans that is pretty young, but I was more intelligent then the average human. You see, I was home schooled, cause my "Grandma"( Who obvously wasn't my grandma) wanted to make sure I was smart and tough. I excelled far beyond the normal kids(Until I met some kid named Gohan, who at 9 was already as smart as me!)**

 **"Well,", My grandma started to say," ime to teach you about Chi blasts!**

 **"What is Chi?" I asked.**

 **"Chi is an energy inside every living being. It's major focus is in the center of the body. By drawing it out, an indvidual is able to maipulate it and use it outside the body."**

 **"Oh, okay"**

 **We started to concentrate on our Chi. Rather quickly, I made a ball of Chi.**

 **"How did you do that so fast?", asked Grandma**

 **"I did exactly what you told me too."**

 **"You have great potential my child, all you need to do is..."**

 **She then stopped.**

 **I noticed she looked worried.**

 **"What is wrong?"**

 **"Kyle," (That was my name), "Stay back."**

 **"Why? What is wrong?"**

 **"I sense a wild and chaotic energy." (I later learned it was Goku)**

 **"Stay here while I check it out."**

 **"Fine..."**

 **She flew off, but I felt too worried for her. I was only 3, but I was tough!**

 **I flew off with her, not realizing what monster we had on our hands.**

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. New Techniques

_**The New Vistor Chapter 2: New Techniques**_

 ** _The Following is a non profit fan-based fanfiction story. All characters in Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super all belong, to Toei Animation, Funimation, Fuji TV, and Akira only exception to this is our wn characters we create. Please support the offical release._**

 _ **In our last chapter we met our main character Kyle(not his real name) and his grandmother(Kyle himself was not from this Earth. He was an arcosian sent to destroy everyone. His gandmother taught him how to be good, and saw great strength in him). They were training when his grandma sensed a chaotic and wild energy. She flew off, with kyle close behind.**_

 _ **As a side note from the author , Kyle's power level is 300, and his grandmother's is 2,500**_

Flying is an amzing experienence. You soar and have no worry in the world. I always felt jealous of birds because of that. But for some reason, I learned how to fly. I guess I had to, like if I didn't she would die. Anyways, I don't know if she noticed me following her or not, but if she did, she didn't care much. She seemed so fixated on that power level. I then started getting worried. What could be so weird about that power level? So then I started to sense it, and I realized what was going on. That power...was even higher then mine! Although, it was a fifth of her powerlevel.

I was then happy I came. Me and her had to work together to defeat this guy.

"Kyle,", My Grandmother said, "2 questions. How did you learn how to fly, and why did you disobey me?"

I had no clue how she noticed me, but then I realized I wasn't caring on suppressing my powerlevel.

"I don't really know how I just started to fly,", I responded," but I felt like if I didn't, you would get hurt."

My grandmother looked shocked. Not in an offensed or insulted way, but in a way that she was sorta just plain old surprised how I learned how to fly so quickly.

"Now, answer my second question."

"I wanted to protect you."

"How could the weak protect the strong? I know you felt as if I couldn't handle myself, as I am getting older, but i am fine."

"I know you are getting older, but not weaker. How can the weak protect the strong?"

I pondered over that question, wondering about an answer. About 2 minutes later, I came up with it.

"Why would a son protect his mother? Why would a mere soldier protect the king? Why would a pup protect the father of the dogs? They're important to them. I may be weaker then you, but there is no way I won't protect you. I have too. You made me a good person, and way more intelligent then anyone my age! Think about it! I am 3 and having an logical conversation with you! I am not abandoning the woman who tought me how to be good. Not now or ever."

My grandmother was even more shocked at my answer. She didn't realiize how much of an exceptional student, or warrior I really was.

"Fine, you may come along, but don't fight unless I say so."

I was planing on fighting when I thought was neccasary, but i said okay anyways.

"Alright, lets go!"

I followed my grandmother, and she started to teach me more about chi blasts, and flying.

"Kyle, take the chi from your body and force it to your hands."

"Won't that that the chi from my feet?"

"You have to balance it, otherwise you will fall. You don't wanna fall do you?"

"No..."

"Alright, then hurry up then!"

I started to gather energy and force it to my hands. That part was actually sorta simple, the next part was a bit more difficult though.

"Now imagine a bullet flying out of your hands, but imagine it made out of chi."

I imagined that, now it was a bit difficult as I was also paying attention to flying.

It then happened! A chi blast flew out of my hand!

"KYLE!"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"You destroyed part of a forest!"

"Sorry!"

My grandmother looked slightly angry and surprised. I started to laugh, and then she sighed and started to laugh too. Luckily there were no animals in the area, which is why I shot there.

I started to shot ki blasts into the sky, and when my grandmother thought I was going overboard, she warned me if I use to much ki I could die.

"Well then, how do I charge my energy?"

"Just gather the energy inside you, and bring it out."

I did what she said, and my chi was raised up.

"Alright, so, tell me, you have an idea for a chi blasts?"

"Well Grandma, you have lived for a long time! While battling many opponents, I feel like you should know an attack or 2 right?'

"Umm...sorry, but this old coot doesn't have anything!"

I let a sigh, but then came up with an idea.

"Okay, lets call it...The Bakahatsu-Mono Reizaa(*Author's side note*, this means explosive laser)

"That sounds a bit long doesn't it?,",My grandma asked.

"So? I like it!"

"Fine, how do we do it"

I started gathering a bunch on energy to my fingers. When I did, I formed it into a ball shape. I then put the energy together into one ball of energy. I then shot it out it out and it came out as a red laser with a large sphere at the end. it exploded after it went off for a while. My grandmother tried it too, and succeded.

"Well,", My Grandmother started to say, "Lets go!"

We started going at full speed to where that chaotic power was. We finally arrived to what looked like a blue castle. Although, there wasn't much left of it. When we saw what had caused the destruction, me and my grandma were hocked to fine a huge ape!

"Well Kyle,", My grandma said," Looks like I gotta handle this."

"I know you can do it!"

"Here is the plan Kyle, You go down there and protect those people. I sense none of them have even close to enough strength to beat this thing. I will then fight this thing on my own."

I didn't like the idea of her fighting by herself, even if she was 4 times the strength of that monster. Well, there was no way I could convince her otherwise, so I guess I just had to agree to her plan.

"Alright...", I said.

She nodded, then flew to that ape, and then I flew to those people.

A battle like no other was about to begin.

 _ **END OF CHAPTER 2**_

 ** _I hope you all enjoyed! Tell me what you think will happen next! Will Kyle's Grandmother be able to fight This monsterous ape all by himself? Will Kyle have to help her? Will Yamacha do something productive besides hit on Bulma? Find out in the next chapter of, The New Visitor_**

 ** _CREDITS:_**

 ** _TheSSJEnder: Writer/Creator of the series_**

 ** _Charles Hanson: Character Creator/ Side Creator of the series_**


	3. An APe Battle to End Them All

_**The New Visitor**_

 _ **All original Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT characters belong to Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Funimation and Akira Touriyama. Please Support the official release.**_

 _ **Chapter 3: An Ape Battle to End Them All**_

 _ **In our last chapter our hero, Kyle, mastered his chi techniques, and made some of his own as well. What will happen now they have arrived to where this weird chaotic power is? Find out in this chapter of: The New Visitor!**_

"Alright," My grandmother said, "Protect those people with weak power levels down there."

"Alright, got it," I said.

I flew down there to where those people with the really weak power levels were. It was surprising such weak power levels could even get close to this thing. Anyways, while I flew down there, my grandmother started to go to fight the giant ape. Oh, did I forget to mention that? Yeah, it was a small detail to me. What do you mean a giant ape that was stronger than me isn't a small detail? Can we please get back to my adventures? Thank you.

Anyways, my grandmother went in there and threw a punch into that ape's belly. It may have a lot of power, but it seemed to not be very coordinated, and sort of just...chaotic in every sense of the word. So, it didn't dodge my grandmother's attack. It sent that thing flying! The ape crashed into some rocks, but now it was pissed. So, it sent a chi blast right through his mouth. My Grandmother deflected this attack right off to the sky. And this is when it got crazy.

The ape shot a chi blast directly towards us. I saw that guy with the weak power level jumped in front of me screaming, "A LITTLE KID LIKE YOU CAN'T HANDLE THIS, I GOT IT!"

"My hero! So that big old ape what for!" The girl with the purple hair said. (*Authors Note* Bulma's hair in the manga is actually purple, not blue. But, this series will explain the hair change)

 _ **These guys are idiots.**_ , I thought. So, like any other person trying to save a life, I kicked the weak guy in the back, sending him flying so I could catch it. I had to use every last ounce of energy I had, but I did send it flying. If I had used anything less than that, I would have been a goner!

"Pretty good, but I would have sent it back with ease!",Said the weak guy with the stupid hair cut. I think you would call it a mullet, but I am not sure.

"Really?" I said," Then lets spar real quick."

"Little boy," said that girl, "You sure about that?"

"Positive"

That guy and I got into our stances. That guy (who I later learned was Yamcha) started to brag.

"Hey kid, just warning you, I am actually really tough. I will beat you in five seconds! I am a pirate of the desert after all.

"Listen man," I said, "I have never heard of you, and I can sense your energy. You're very weak."

"Little Brat! I will show you who really is weaker!"

Before then, the ape was running this way. I couldn't let this guy distract me, so I punched him in the stomach and sent him flying. Just then, my grandmother flew in and punched the ape in the face, and then the ape threw a punch towards my grandmother. My grandmother dodged it, and then punched it in the eye.

"Make sure not to kill him okay!" The girl said," He wasn't like this! He looked into the moon and just transformed into that thing!"

"Maybe we should cut his tail!" said Yamcha.

"Fine, but you two stay back! My grandmother and I will handle this!"

I flew towards my grandmother, kicking the giant beast away from her.

"Grandma, The people down there said this guy looked at the moon and transformed. What should we do? We can't blow up the moon!"

"Well, we could, but we would have to send an energy wave strong enough that it bends space and time to about the same as the moon did. I should be able to do that, but the explosion will be immense."

"Then let's not risk it! I mean, is there anything we could do? Have you ever heard of a human transforming into an ape?!"

My grandmother then got a worried look on her face. I don't know why, but it was like then she knew exactly what this thing was, and was afraid of it.

"Cut its tail off now! I will distract it, while you cut its tail!" my grandmother exclaimed.

"Okay! Got it!"

I flew behind the ape, but it swatted me away like a bug. I crashed landed into what was left of that castle, and found a small blue man, a very tall woman and a dog…that could talk. I shouldn't judge though. I am an alien that was sent to destroy Earth after all.

Anyways, after meeting those weirdoes, I flew back up to the ape, but I was dazed. My grandmother kicked it, but had to make sure it didn't go flying; otherwise I might have not been able to reach the tail.

Then, while it was still distracted, I sent a chi blast straight towards that tail. Basically vaporizing it till there was nothing left.

The ape started deforming, getting smaller and smaller until it became a small boy. He looked older than me, but now his power level was at least 10 times weaker.

"Hey, I got to say good job, even though I could do better!" exclaimed Yamcha.

"Alright then, let's finish our match then." I replied.

"Fine! By the way, my name is Yamcha, and the girl's name is Bulma."

"Nice to meet you!" said Bulma.

"Same to you guys!"

We both got into our stances. My grandmother said, "3, 2, 1, BEGIN!"

Yamcha came at me screaming, "Wolf Fang Fist!"

I dodged his attack punching him in the side of the head. Then, I used The Bakahatsu-Mono Reizaa, and basically one shot him.

"Are you okay man?"

"Yeah…," Yamcha said coughing up blood," Just peachy..."

"Umm…We are going to go back now…" I said awkwardly

"Yeah, thanks for your help!" said Bulma,"This goof will be fine. He is a lot tougher then he looks!"

 _ **Yet I 1 shot him,**_ I thought.

"Alright, we will be off!" My grandmother said to them.

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

My grandmother and I then started to fly off. When we got back home, I took a nap, because I was so tired from that fight. When I woke up, we started training again. We would train and train…until the 23rd annual martial arts tournament.

 _ **It seems like our heroes have defeated the threat! But, all their challenges have not ended. Make sure to stay tuned to find out what happens at the 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **annual martial arts tournament in…The New Visitor!**_

 _ **End of Chapter 3**_

 _ **Credits:**_

 _ **TheSSJEnder: Main Writer/Creator of the Series**_

 _ **Charles Hanson: Sub Writer/another Creator of the Series**_


End file.
